Miunderstood
by bianka1277
Summary: Scoteng, incest, bdsm, abuse and rape. One-side usuk
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Arthur POV

Leaning back against my chair, I sighed. 'I will call it a day and finish the rest tomorrow,' I thought.

On my way to bed, I picked up the phone. I hesitated a bit, but I decided not to call him about not going back to the family house. He would be independent from me sooner or later, so therewould be no need to tell him anything. Besides, we hardly had a proper conservation as a family.

He hated me to the core.

Morning came, the phone rang. I answered the phone only to hear an annoying American voice from the other line.

"Dude, don't tell me you're still half asleep. Anyway, we haven't gone out for a drink for a while. So I will meet you at the usual pub tonight. I'll take no for the answer!" he hung up immediately without giving me the chance to reply. That was so typical of him. And there were still so much works to be done...

Night fell and it only took about 15 minutes from my house to the pub on foot. I managed to finish the work, so I guessed that I didn't need to refuse. It had been a long time since I last went to the pub.

"Hey, DUDE!?" I was cut off from my thought. "What are you doing spacing out like that?"

"Sorry, just lost in thought," I replied as he dragged me along. "Come on, let's go."

When I arrived at the pub, I suddenly heard a familiar voice; "Such a lovely night for a drink, don't you think?" I turned around only to the see the frog and a Canadian. America slowly approached them. Somebody sat next to that frog—I couldn't see the face, but there was no mistaking the dark red hair. I silently left the bar, hoping no one would notice.

I had nothing else to do and the work had been done, therefore I went for a walk around the town. It was cold, it was snowing and dark so there was hardly anyone on the street. While I was walking, I thought about the day when I was little. Then, I got a strange feeling someone was watching me. I turned back to see a car, the engine turned off. I saw an angry, certain Scotsman stepping out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in annoyance.

"I should be the one asking that one question. What are you doing with that brat!? More importantly, why haven't you answer any of my phone call?!" he asked angrily. I know it was not good to pick on his bad side. But I just want to get it over it.

"It's none of your business. Like you really care," I turned my back on him and walked away.

All of sudden, someone gagged me, and I knew it was him. I attempted to fight back but my assaulter pinned my down the snow-covered ground. He grabbed both my arms, tied them behind my back and my legs as well. I couldn't scream and I was immobile.

'Can this day get any worse?' I thought. I was lifted to the car and was shoved into the back. He looked at me and grinned.

"Sweet dream because you will need it, wee brother!" I was terrified every time I saw him like this. This wasn't good, but there was nothing I could do as I watched the trunk lid closed on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2:**

Alasdair POV

A few minutes before America and England arrived—

"You didn't know? England was thinking of moving permanently out of your house. All the preparation had been done. A new house had been bought in London. That's strange, I thought he had told you, since America was the one that told me," Canada said curiously.

France was about to choke on the wine, he tried and gave a signal for the Canadian to stop talking. But too late, I had heard every word, and was hissing while gulping down the wine. Right after i placed the glass, a nasty American voice was heard.

"Hey! France. Sorry for the long wait, took me a while to drag the eyebrows to the pub!" I turned, but there was no sign of the Englishman. "That's odd, he asked me to help him withsomething the next time we met. He must have forgotten!" faking concern, I decided to stand up, repressing the dark grin on my face. "I will be leaving early today!"

'That brat, always avoiding me as much as possible... I'm going to have a serious talk with him.'

I bought some duct tape in case his stubborn little brother decided to ignore him.

Back at the bar—

"America, why did you invite him!? More importantly, why are you talking about the house? It's bad enough that Matthew has accidently talked about it, now you too! Are your brain made from hamburgers!?" the Frenchmen sighed, giving up on the twins.

"But what's the matter? I thought he could use a drink after all that stressful work," America asked.

"Well, that's okay, but you do not let Scotland and England drink together. It's a really, really bad idea. Especially when their politic is in a tight spot right now!" a horrifying realization dawned upon America. France hoped that nothing bad happened; although he couldn't be too sure.

Arthur POV

I woke up feeling dizzy, and the sensation of something wrapped around my neck. I was horrified to saw a chain connected to the foot of the bed when I sat up. Worse that I was in a dress—a maid dress, actually.

'What the...' I lifted my hand and touched my neck, wincing when I realized that it was a collar, complete with padlock. I took a deep breath to calm myself and tried to remember what happened yesterday. He put me in the back of his car, so I might have fainted inside. 'Putting that aside, I need to figure out where he had taken me...'

"So, you are awake," I jumped hearing the voice. "Quite a mess you made yesterday, I had to knock you out so you probably still feel tired."

I glared at him. "This isn't funny, Scott. Where the hell am I? And what's with this collar and outfit?! I demand an explanation!"

"Well then, how about you tell me about the house in London and that American boy of yours," Scotland replied. I wasn't surprised much; he was bound to know this sooner or later.

"Do not act like that, Scott! I'm sick of it! I'd rather hang out with America than you who only pretend to care!" I turned my face away, tired of dealing with him. Without warning, he grabbed the chain of the collar and yanked the chain, causing me to fall out of the bed and my body to hit the floor.

"Seems like you still haven't understand your position. From now on, you will stay on the floor and earn your right to sleep on bed. You got that!" a powerful kick in my stomach made me gaspfor air. Even so, I still gave him a furious look.

He pulled my hair up until our faces nearly met. I tried to shake his hand off but to no avail, his grip was too strong. "You know, I can't wait to break a brat like you. Don't worry, I have prepared a lot of thing that will make you scream on top of your lungs, my little brother," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but to feel terrified.

I had to think of a way to escape, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3:**

Arthur POV

Lying on the floor of the basement where he had taken me, I could feel the chilling wind flew through my naked lower body. I was still in a maid outfit, but a different one which exposed my lower body and nipples. Blindfolded and gagged, every other sense of mine was getting sharper which only put me in disgust with myself. The gag he put on me blocked most of my air, each time I tried to breathe was a painful experience. Not to mention the clamps on my nipples and the electro plug shocking my ass every minute. I had been wearing this thing for hours. I couldn't even cum thanks to the cock ring.

'How long is he going to keep me in here?' I thought to myself. But it was soon interrupted as the plug zapped me again. Everything was blurred to me then.

I lifted my head slightly when I heard the sound of the door being unlocked, followed by the footstep approaching me.

"So how is my little rabbit doing? Are you having a good time?" I could practically hear him smiling, it made me sick. "It is such a great view from up here, you know that... Look at you, all drooling with your limbs tied up and your lovely ass sticking up in the air. Just like a slut begging to be raped," he continued while turning the voltage up. I could easily tell he wanted to humiliate me as much as possible. It hurt so much, I wanted to scream but only a muffled sound came out.

"Hey, hey, don't pass out just yet, the fun have just begun. I have a lot plans for you~"

The plug was roughly yanked out, my hole felt so empty after having that thing in for so long. Still, I was relieved when it was no longer in me. Though it only lasted for a few seconds, since soon enough it was replaced with something much bigger.

"Wow, your ass is so tight. Even with the dildo beforehand," suddenly I could feel his breath on my neck, his teeth digging into my skin. I struggled against the restrain, hoping everything was just a dream.

Soon after he stopped biting, he held my thighs tightly and slammed hard into me. He knew I wanted to run away. It was getting more and more painful with each thrust, and the cock ring just made it worst as I had been holding up for a long time. Removing the gag, the blindfold, and the restrain, I could feel his cock twitching inside when he turned me around. I shivered, I could not take it anymore!

'This is too much, what did I do that made him this angry?' my thought was soon interrupted as he slammed deep again, this time hitting my prostate. "Brother, stop! Remove the ring... I can't... No more..." I could barely talk due to the pain and exhaustion. The word escaping my mouth gradually decreased into a moan.

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that everything was just a bad dream. However, the reality was cruel as I saw the familiar redhead sleeping right next to me. I felt pathetic with myself as I remembered the event yesterday. I was begging like a slut after he cummed, just like he wanted. I steadily sat up and carefully removed his hand from around my waist, replacing it with a nearby pillow and made sure to do it quietly so that I didn't wake him up.

Despite my sore and wounded backside, I tried to stand up. For some reason, I felt my ankle was very light. When I checked it, I was surprised to see there was no chain around it. He might have forgotten about it or something. But I had no time to guess, I noticed this was the opportunity for me to escape. I silently made my way to the door and exited it, making sure not to make any noise.

I realized that I had no clothes on me, except for the collar—I had to think up a solution to remove the lock on the collar once I got out of here. I decided to just grab a nearby jacket. It reeked of alcohol and tobacco, like Scott, but it was still better than wearing nothing. Since I was forced to walk around the house on all fours as punishment before, I managed to know the way around the house. Even so, I was glad I reached the garage without any trouble.

I hate to admit it, but his car was my only ticket to get out of here. This house was located in the suburbs and along with the cold weather, getting out of here on foot would take a miracle.

I looked around for his car and the garage door keys. Knowing him, he would probably leave it somewhere nearby—after all, there was small drawer on the corner. But suddenly I realized something.

He never let his guard down like that—especially not with me. When he was not around, he usually chained me up. Then why now? Why did he suddenly let his guard down like this? I knew he was still very angry with me...

All of a sudden, a white fabric covered my mouth and nose. I attempt to fight back but to no avail, the drug coming from the fabric had such a nice smell that make me felt sleepy. Before I completely passed out, I saw Scott looking back at me like he had won something great.

"You have been a bad boy, snooping around like that! Shh, go to sleep now, because you will need it!"

Then, everything went black. Again.

I woke up again, immediately recognizing my surrounding. 'No, no. Not again. Not this place again...'

I was terrified. The heavy air, the lack of window, the cold stone flooring and the countless bondage tools—all of them made me feel unpleasant and suffocated. I wanted to move but was unable to—I was restrained on a chair. Even so, I still struggled against the rope in hope of loosening it up; yet the rope was too tight and only managed to earn myself a serious case of rope burn.

I stopped struggling when I heard the sound of the door being opened. Scott came from the other side of the door, holding what seemingly a stray with a few bottle on it. I was still looking at the stray curiously. Once it was put down next to the nearby table, I had a good glimpse of it. 'Antiseptic, needle and—don't tell me... rings?!'

I slowly turned with a horrified look only to meet the familiar face smirking at me. He bent down until our faces were only a few inches away.

"Now, now. If you are a good boy, I promise I will be a little gentler!" I could only see my reflection in his green eyes, widening in horror.


End file.
